50 Moments of MA
by unearthlyangel89
Summary: 100 word fics of all MA moments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing, but how I dream they could have been.

I decided to be ambitious and try this forgive me it you don't like it.

50 Moments of MA. These are the first ten. Each 100 words!

Watching--

He was always watching her. Whether it was because he wanted to protect her, or because he loved watching her move he'd never admit to.

When he wasn't there to look after her he was on edge. The smallest thing would set him off, and those on the wrong end of the snarky comment would undoubtedly stay out of his path for as long as possible afterwards.

After an extremely long day without Max, Alec told off the person at the door without looking up.

"And I almost believed everyone when they said you missed me." Came Max's teasing voice.

Home Base--

It was home base. Not like in baseball or anything, it was home for the other transgenics and their base of operations. She wasn't sure but it seemed that every day it got just a little bit bigger and brighter. With more people showing up and more responsibilities, Max was feeling both happy and stressed as she headed to the apartment.

"You're early." Came a voice from the kitchen. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Maxie answered as she wrapped her arms around Alec's waist. He smiled down at her, "Missed your co-leader?"

Maxie nodded, snuggling into his embrace; now _she_ was home.

Parched--

Alec was so damn thirsty. He'd been out patrolling for the past eight hours and it was as hot as Hades out there. The one day it was blowing dry heat in Seattle and he'd had rounds.

He pulled open his apartment door, slamming it shut behind him as he trudged toward the kitchen for liquid.

He knew Max was in the apartment because of the strength of her scent but his thoughts had distracted him from the sound of the shower running.

When Alec saw her standing under the streaming water, he thanked Max's Blue Lady for hot days.

Perks--

Being the leader of Freak Nation had no benefits Alec decided. He was at the office making plans at four a.m. again instead of being asleep. Why hadn't he left when he had the chance?

He made it all the way downstairs when the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. As he knelled down next to the couch he nudged Maxie's sleeping form.

"Why are you still here?" He asked softly.

She blinked at him slowly waking, before smiling and mumbling, "Bed cold without you."

Okay, so there was one perk for all the trouble being CO was.

Pickles--

"But I want pickles." Max whined. Her tone made her cringe but that didn't erase her need for them.

"They don't have pickles at the pizza place." Alec said. But Max's pout had Alec striding out the door.

He returned with pickles and pizza, Max wasted no time in chowing down on the two.

"You're going to make yourself sick, Maxie." Alec said lightly. She choose to ignore him, but just as she was about to take another bite she felt her stomach rebel.

Pulling her hair back Alec said, "Told you the baby wouldn't enjoy the combination."

…Stupid pickles.

Snow--

"I don't know why you like this stuff." Max complained. "It's cold and wet, and those people who lay down in it and wave their arms around look like fools. Why someone does that for fun is beyond me."

Alec just smirked at her, so she stuck out her tongue and took a sip of her steaming hot chocolate.

He reached over grabbing her chin and turned her face so she was staring into his eyes. "Yeah well, not everyone is lucky enough to have their own personal angel around. So why begrudge them this one little thing Maxie. "

Falling--

The first time she tripped was when Alec was staring at her, and the look on his face made her blush and lose her concentration.

The second time was when he was talking to another X-5, and she got so distracted that she missed a step.

The third time was after they had a fight. She was storming away, when she heard him whisper "Maxie" in a broken voice that brought her up short.

The last time she was running towards him and lost her footing, slamming right into him, lips connecting. So what if she did it on purpose.

The Bet--

He was waiting for her to finish blowing drying her hair when he heard her shout, "This is so stupid."

"Hey you're the one who came up with this bet. Not my fault you lost." He replied.

"Well I thought you were going to end up with pink hair; how could I resist?" She shouted back.

Hearing the blow dryer turn off he taunted, "Come on Maxie, let's see it." Knowing it would piss her off enough to come out.

When he saw her exit the bathroom he couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"I knew you'd be one hot blonde."

Decorations--

"Where the hell did you put them?" Alec bellowed.

"I wasn't living in an apartment with bimbos on the walls." Max stated calmly, even as Alec stalked up behind her.

"They were collector items. Now where are they?" Alec hissed in her ear. He was beyond pissed. Living with Max was already a struggle but now for her to remove his posters, it was unbearable.

"Now I'm not going to give you the pictures I took to replace the posters." She said as she walked away.

"Pictures of who? Wait Max, who?" But he was greeted with silence.

Just unbearable.

Chinese--

Max was a sucker for good Chinese food, so whenever Alec wanted something she always knew because he would show up with her favorite Chinese food. After eating her fill and griping at whatever scheme he had cooked up, she would inevitably go along with it. Even if she knew that it was dangerous.

And while she told everyone it was because of the Chinese food, sometimes after a mission when they were back home and she was alone; she'd admit to herself that the reason she went had more to do with the delivery boy then the food itself.


	2. Chapter 2

50 Moments

A/N: 10 more moments of Max and Alec life in a hundred words each. Thanks for all the reviews they were great! Hope you like these just as much!

I own nothing but my sighs of longing when thinking about MA.

Fear--

Alec was furious. Sitting on the couch he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing, or his hand from twitching. And when Max slid on to his lap to straddle him, Alec couldn't help but glare at her.

"I'm okay now." She whispered. But Alec refused to listen, not with his heart still in his throat.

"You were surrounded and bleeding." He growled. Her eyes filled with tears as she apologized again.

"You know it's not only your life you're risking now." Max gave him a questioning look.

"I don't think I could live without you. My heart couldn't take it."

Sleep--

Max never slept this much; a few hours every once in awhile was fine for her before. But now it was like she could never get enough sleep. Even after a nap on the couch this afternoon, she was still exhausted by evening and ready for bed.

As she watched Alec undress and slip into bed with her she couldn't help but yawn. She felt him pull her to him while sighing. Then he whispered in her ear, "Once this baby is born I'm keeping you in bed for three days straight and you're not going to sleep a wink."

Blossoms--

The apartment was bare, because Terminal City didn't have furnishings to spare. But the emptiness that Max knew she would be walking into only seemed to sour her day. As she unlocked the door and picked up the bags, she was focused more on carrying everything then the décor.

She smelled them before she saw them. White and purple flowers sitting in an old glass jar. The flowers were just beginning to bloom and the fragrance was heavenly to inhale. She knew who they were from, and could only smile at the trouble he'd gone through to brighten her day.

Professing--

"If you'd only listen to me every once in awhile, then things like this wouldn't happen." Max said, standing with hands on hips she looked like an angel trying to scold him.

"Sorry." Alec said trying to placate her. Max just frowned at him, before hitting him upside the head again.

"Hey. What was that for? I apologized." Alec shouted.

"This isn't about an apology, you jerk. This about me being concerned, so get that through your thick head."

Alec stared at her in amazement, wondering how to respond to that.

Finally he smirked, saying, "I love you too."

"Idiot."

Manners --

_SLURPPPPP_ "Stop." Alec turned to stare at Max again.

_SLURPPPPPPPPP_ "You're doing it on purpose now." He stated in an aggravated voice. Max just grinned at him, and said in a bored voice, "Prove it."

_SLURPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_ Alec swung off the chair and stalked over to her seat.

"You've got to learn to mind your manners, Maxie. You aren't acting like much of a lady."

Max just smiled seductively.

Then leaning into Alec, she put an arm around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Alec surprised, closed his eyes awaiting her kiss.

But all that came was _burppppppp_.

Confession --

Max sometimes thought about going to talk to a priest, especially after Alec said he found it refreshing. But besides the fact that she didn't trust anyone enough to do that she also found it too uncomfortable. So instead she would go to the tallest building in TC and sit on the roof.

She talked to the wind. She said everything, and anything, that came to her mind. Her fears and dreams, her thoughts and worries. It helped.

Yet, it was ironic that the person she talked about the most was the one who suggested it in the first place.

Jeopardy--

It was a game they played to test their knowledge about each other. The questions ranged in difficulty and category but they were always a challenge. It started out simple and seemed to have no end. Random questions asked anytime, anywhere.

"My favorite dessert?" "Walnut Brownies"

"Grossest place?" "Mole's place when he's undressing."

"Most comfortable?" "Your couch."

"My favorite weather?" "Sunny, with clouds of all shapes and sizes."

"Balloon animal?" "Monkey."

"Best friend?" "Me"

Stunned silence by everyone around them, but their game continued as always. Who cared if no one understood, hell that was the story of their lives.

Places--

There were a lot of places he went, all depending on what he wanted.

The bar if he wanted to be rowdy and friendly.

TC headquarters when he wanted to be part of a team.

Biggs's when he wanted to remember.

Joshua's when he wanted to be calm.

Jam Pony's when he wanted to feel like he was part of society.

OC's when he wanted to just chill out.

Max's when…well it used to be when he wanted to feel belittled, to blame someone, to yell, to be sarcastic, but now it was when he wanted to be unconditionally loved.

Bath--

Alec always knew when Max needed to relax because she would always get really quiet before spending hours in the bath tub. She'd soak in the hot water for a long as possible no matter how wrinkly she got.

After a practically draining day he knew she'd be heading for the tub as soon as possible. He timed it just right. Just as he sat down he heard the front door open. Not sixty seconds later he watched the bathroom door knob turn and Max enter.

"Thought I'd help you relax."

"Well that's the nicest thing I've heard all day."

Jiggling--

The bowl sat precariously on the edge of a box. The former contents of the bowl were spread across the occupant of the bed. The occupant was smiling so bright it almost hurt her face. The man in the doorway not only seemed incapable of movement but of words as well.

The sight was one out of a dream and Alec wasn't sure if was real.

"See something you like?" She questioned.

The words acted like a catalyst, and Max wondered if Alec had cat in his cocktail as he pounced.

Later…

"Chocolate pudding my favorite. How'd you ever guess?"

A/N: If you have questions about 'Jeopardy' just let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I did… well Alec would sleep in my bed every night.

Waddle—

Max hated being pregnant. Make no mistake she was thrilled with the prospect of a child especially after five years of marriage. But watching her stomach grow to the size a blimp was just depressing. She felt so unlike herself, not sexy, agile, or strong. For god sakes she could only shuffle around the apartment.

However, the look on Alec's face when the doctor told them that they were having twins was more than enough compensation for her current physical state. She even stopped complaining.

Who cared about the fact that she was fat she was going to have twins.

Comfort—

Alec thought living with Maxie would be fun. Mostly because he got to tease her all the time and generally piss her off, even when they weren't at work. So he was surprised when he actually started to enjoy it.

Max was a tigress when it came to work. Tough as tails.

Max at home was like … a house cat. She was almost, _glup_, domestic. On a particular bad day, he came home in a foul mood and flopped down on the couch. When Max snuggled up against him and asked him what was wrong, he honestly couldn't remember.

Choosing—

She couldn't figure out why he came home every Friday night with bruises and cuts. She thought he was trying to hussle somebody at pool or it was a job.

Six weeks later she finally demanded an answer. When she started crying out of shear frustration, he told her.

"Transgenics can fight for the right to mate with a female if a mating bond isn't completely finished."

Max was stunned. She understood the implications of his words at once. Lunging at him she knew they had to mate, after all she was the only one that could beat him up.

Blessed—

There were rules in TC. Mostly the rules came from nature and their naturally instincts. Others were ones that Alec had enforced to keep the peace.

As Alec trudged home it was one of the transgenic laws that he now had to go enforce. He wasn't sure how she'd take it but he knew that to keep order they had to establish dominance.

He tried explaining it to her, but as usually Maxie was being stubborn. Sighing, he finally just scoped her up and threw her on their bed. Getting her to submit wasn't easy, but it sure was fun.

Music—

Max loved to dance. It was one of those things that made her feel relaxed from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. It didn't matter about the kind of music or the song that was playing, as long as the beat was going Max felt like dancing.

The bar was crowded as was the dance floor, but Max needed to unwind so after some beers with her friends she strolled on to the floor and started dancing. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time and knew she wasn't just dancing for herself.

Sugary—

It became a habit for the two of them to wake-up early on Saturday mornings together. It was quiet with the cartoons playing softly in the background and the kitchen filled with wonderful smells. If anyone walked in one these occasions they wouldn't have believed their eyes.

Max and Alec working together to make breakfast: eggs, French toast, bacon, and coffee.

They were slow and sappy, feeding each other bits of food, wrapped up in each other with the outside world blocked out. It was during these quiet times that the two of them truly felt like a normal family.

Picnics—

"But I wanna go on a picnic! He promised." The words were shouted at the leader of TC. Most people wouldn't have dared but this five year old didn't seem to care.

Max pushed the hair out of her eyes and frowned at Alec. He had apparently promised some of the kids a picnic and had said that she would go along.

Alec just shrugged and gave her that _oh come on how could I say no_ look. Sighing, she picked up the basket and tossed it to Alec.

"Alright, but if it starts raining don't come crying to me."

Ceremony—

They went to Logan and Asha's wedding because they had been invited. It was supposed to be a gesture of good will. Alec gripped and groaned through the whole thing, and honestly Max couldn't blame him. It was an eerie old church with too many flowers crammed in it. It was hot and their clothes were way too fancy. Even the reception was boring.

Max couldn't help but think of their own short vows and the party afterwards surrounded by friends, loud music and beer.

She wouldn't exchange it for all the frilly dresses and fancy stuff in the world.

Clothes—

Logan had bought her a dress once. It was long and light blue with a bow in the back. Alec had almost laughed out loud when he saw her in it. She looked so uncomfortable and couldn't stop grimacing.

He couldn't understand why she had worn it or why Logan had bought her something that was so not her. After that Alec went shopping. He saw it in a store, it was black, satin, knee-length and tight in all the right places. He debated buying it, but the minute he saw her he knew it had been made for her.

Orders—

After they were mated he made sure she only went on missions with him.

When he found out she was pregnant he gave her desk duty.

When he found out they were having twins he confined her to the apartment.

Each time she would get frustrated try to defy him and end up doing what he said only because he gave her no other choice.

During her 9th month of pregnancy she couldn't take it anymore and snuck out.

When she came back, he dropped to his knees and cried.

"Don't you know I do these to keep you safe?"


End file.
